Zelkova Strikes Back/Transcript
Transcript This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode, "Zelkova Strikes Back". The Blue Typhoon - Bridge :[The Typhoon is being pursued by several Metarex Fighters.] :Cream: They're going to attack again! They're aiming straight for us! :Tails: [Typing] We have to work fast. Chris, you and Sonic disperse the missiles, then launch a counter-attack :Chris: Roger. [To Cosmo] Cosmo, take over for me. :Cosmo: Sure. :[Cosmo takes Chris' place as he runs off.] Change: The Blue Typhoon - Hangar :[Chris runs up to Sonic and pants.] :Sonic: So what's goin' down, pal? :[Soon, Chris' spaceship is moving up the elevator to the runway. Sonic is standing on the wing.] :Chris: Okay, Sonic, here's the plan. Looks like the Metarex are about to launch another attack. We've gotta fend them off as fast as we can and give them a dose of their own medicine. :Sonic: Sounds good! We'll wipe out those Meta-punks in no time flat! :[Sonic and Chris smile at each other.] Change: Space :[The Metarex Fighters fire missiles at the Typhoon, but it ejects tiny particles that are shaped like stars, moons, and planets. They burst in clouds of smoke when the missiles collide with them, allowing the ship to get away.] Change: The Blue Typhoon - Bridge :Amy: I've got a bad feeling, Cosmo. :Cosmo: Me too. These Metarex attacks seem to get more and more violent every time. :Amy: [Taps console] But it's more than that. I just can't figure it out. Change: Space :[Chris' spaceship moves forward.] :Chris: Take off! :[Suddenly the Typhoon is hit by something.] Change: The Blue Typhoon - Bridge :Tails: Hey! What was that?! :Amy: I don't know! There's nothing on the radar! Change: Space :[It is revealed that the impact was caused by Yellow Zelkova, who is clinging to the bottom of the ship. He sparks from the effort.] :Yellow Zelkova: [Laughs] Your time is up, my friends! [The opening theme plays] Change: The Blue Typhoon - Engine room :[Knuckles sees Zelkova on the holo-screen.] :Yellow Zelkova: The abyss is waiting for you! :Knuckles: Oh no! Not him again! Change: Space :[Yellow Zelkova is using rocket thrusters to stay aloft.] :Yellow Zelkova: Farewell! :[He uses his brute strength to throw the entire Typhoon towards a planet below. The sudden movement throws Chris's ship off the runway. It too hurdles towards the planet.] :Tails: [To himself] Pressure's dropping by the second! :[Despite the struggle, Tails manages to level out the craft, even when it descends into the cloudy atmosphere of the rocky planet. The Typhoon sparks all over. It has a rough even landing on the ground. There is a nearby volcano and lava river. The Typhoon has landed on a nearby cliff.] Change: The Blue Typhoon - Bridge :Amy: Well, this looks like a real hot spot! :Cream: I feel sick to my tummy... :Cheese: Chao chao... :Tails: [Typing] That crash disconnected our energy servers. It looks like we're stranded, you guys. Change: The lava planet :[Yellow Zelkova lands in front of the ship, and flexes his bionic muscles, sparking as he does.] :Yellow Zelkova: I see you're together again! :[His eye gleams.] :Yellow Zelkova: Prepare to meet your doom!Prepare to perish! Prepare to succumb to the evil that is Yellow Zelkova! [Falters] Prepare to... Prepare to... Change: The Blue Typhoon - Engine room :[Knuckles is puzzled at Zelkova's riddle.] Change: The Blue Typhoon - Bridge :Amy: Prepare to battle? :Tails: I don't know. "Battle" seems kinda weak, doesn't it? Change: The lava planet :Yellow Zelkova: [Frustrated] Enough! This is no guessing game! This is the moment of your demise! :[He punches the ship, rattling the crew.] :Yellow Zelkova: Where is the hedgehog? He prepares to punch the ship again.]'' :'Sonic': [''Off-screen] Here I am! He sees Sonic and Chris flying out from inside a smoky cloud. The Typhoon crew are happy to see that they survived.]'' :'Amy': It's Sonic! :[''Chris flies Sonic towards Yellow Zelkova.] :Chris: Almost there. Ready? :Sonic: Ready! :[A ring materializes in his hand, and he spins towards Yellow Zelkova.] :Yellow Zelkova: Illuma-Shield! :[Yellow Zelkova projects an energy barrier that deflects his attack. Sonic lands back on Chris' craft.] :Chris: Sonic, what happened? :Sonic: I'm not sure. :[Yellow Zelkova forms a ball of energy in his hands, and arcs it towards Sonic.] Change: The Blue Typhoon - Bridge :Tails: That's the same thing that happened when Eggman put up his star shield! :Amy: Maybe it's made from the same stuff. Change: The lava planet :Yellow Zelkova: You are correct, little one! I, Yellow, Zelkova, am fortunate enough to be equipped with one of the very first of the brand new Dr. Eggman Illuma-Shield power packs! :[He throws off his cape, revealing a device on his back.] :Yellow Zelkova: And that's not all. As a bonus, I also received this Eggman temporary tattoo! :[He holds up a sticker] Change: The Blue Typhoon - Bridge :[Amy freaks out over Zelkova's bragging.] :Amy: You geek! You have an Eggman tattoo?! Loser! :[Tails and Cosmo try to calm her down.] :Cosmo: Don't, Amy; you'll make him angry. :Tails: Cosmo's right. Settle down! :[Amy shakes in fury.] :Amy: I will not settle down! That big yellow hunk of junk is gonna be sorry he ever met me! Change: The lava planet :Yellow Zelkova: Hunk of junk?! How dare you mock the great Yellow Zelkova! I'll make you pay for that! :[Knuckles confronts him.] :Knuckles: Well, we meet again. :[Yellow Zelkova lunges towards him, fist ready.] :Yellow Zelkova: Perhaps this time, I will finish you off! :[Knuckles counters Zelkova's fist with his own.] :Knuckles: I'd like to see you try! :[They are at a stalemate.] :Knuckles: Aw, come on. You're tougher than that, aren't you? Aren't you gonna use your spanking new shield on me? :[Chris' jet sneaks up behind Zelkova.] :Chris: We might be able to knock Zelkova out with a Ring Tunnel. Right now, anything's worth a try! Ring Tunnel! :[He fires a line of rings at Zelkova.] :Sonic: Let's go! :[Sonic leaps through the rings, but Zelkova's plasma shield emits energy that throws both Sonic and Knuckles backwards, shocking the Typhoon crew.] :Yellow Zelkova: Illuma-Shock! :[He shocks Sonic into the air, along with Chris' spaceship.] Change: Blue Typhoon - Bridge :Amy: Sonic! :Cream: Oh no! Change: The lava planet :[A bruised Knuckles picks himself up.] :Knuckles: Oh yeah? :[Knuckles is surrounded with the plasma shield again.] :Yellow Zelkova: Haha! You porcupine pipsqueak! You will never beat me! With my Illuma-Shield power pack, I am virtually unstoppable! :Knuckles: You big wimp! Gotta reply on some stupid shield. :[He extends his fist to Zelkova in challenge.] :Knuckles: Too afraid to fight me with your own two fists, huh? You're nothin' but a big baby! :Yellow Zelkova: What did you say? :Knuckles: We'll see if that shield helps you now! Get ready, pal. Change: A forest planet :[Rouge and Shadow are flying towards a glow atop a particularly tall tree.] :Rouge: Shadow... what is this place? :[Shadow leaps out of Rouge's craft and starts to scale the tree before stopping. There is a forest as far as the eye can see. Rouge floats up next to him.] :Rouge: I've heard of tree houses before, but tree planets? Never. :Shadow: Everything's so quiet here. :Rouge: I'd say quiet is an understatement. More like creepy. :[Indeed, there is nothing but trees.] :Rouge: [Voice-over] I don't like it. :Shadow: Me neither. It's cold too. :[They see a bright glow above them.] :Rouge: What could that be? :Shadow: Don't know. Too bright to be a star. Change: The lava planet :[Knuckles charges towards Yellow Zelkova, but his plasma shield throws him back again. Zelkova runs to Knuckles and crushes him under his foot. Amy's and Cream's spaceships fire missiles at Zelkova, only to have them blocked by the shield. Amy and Cream are surprised.] :Yellow Zelkova: You foolish meddlers! Your missiles are mere play-toys compared to my awesome power! Change: Blue Typhoon - Bridge :Cosmo: Oh no! :Tails: We have to keep trying, Cosmo. We'll get through! :Cosmo: Yeah. :[Tails pulls up a layout of Yellow Zelkova.] :Tails: In order to penetrate a shield that powerful, we're going to have to harness a great deal of energy. Of course, I'm not sure where we'll get the extra energy from. Change: The lava planet :[Yellow Zelkova charges towards Knuckles and slams both his fists on him.] Change: Blue Typhoon - Bridge :Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Tails: Knuckles! No! Change: The lava planet :[Knuckles struggles to lift Zelkova's fists. He stands up while still keeping Zelkova at bay.] :Knuckles: You'd think with a fist like that, you could actually do some damage. You might wanna spend less time on Illuma-Shields and more on the upper body strength! :Yellow Zelkova: I grow weary of your mocking, you little red fool! :[Yellow Zelkova grabs Knuckles and swings the helpless echidna around.] :Yellow Zelkova: Take that! :[He throws him away. Knuckles is speeding towards the lava, but he thinks fast and anchors his spiked glove into the cliff. He now dangles above the magma. After a look down at the lava, he rapidly climbs the wall. Meanwhile, more rockets are fired at Zelkova, of course not damaging him. He walks over and places his hands on the Typhoon.] :Yellow Zelkova: Now you will all meet your fiery end! :[He pushes the ship closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Knuckles reaches the top of the cliff.] :Knuckles: Not so fast, yellow belly! :[He leaps towards Yellow Zelkova. Meanwhile, Chris is flying through the stormy sky. Sonic sees that Chris is covering his face.] :Sonic: You'll be okay. We gotta get down there fast! :[Chris removes his hand.] :Chris: You're right. Hang on tight. I'm gonna show him what happens when he tries to hurt my friends. ... Oh no! :[Suddenly a group of Metarex Fighters appear behind Chris.] :Sonic: Oh yes. :Chris: Another Metarex fleet! :Sonic: Persistent, aren't they? :[They fire at Chris, who is forced to do a loop to avoid them.] :Sonic: That's my cue! :[Sonic spins towards the Metarex Fighters. Suddenly Chris' craft is struck by lightning, and it descends through the storm clouds. The Metarex Fighters are also struck, and are destroyed. Sonic lands back onto the craft.] :Sonic: That was some light show! :Chris: Yeah, I'll say. I can't believe how those lightning bolts had such perfect aim! :[Knuckles leaps towards Zelkova and tries to punch his face in. As expected, there is no damage.] :Yellow Zelkova: You are giving me a headache. Cease your pummeling! :[He raises his fist. Knuckles leaps off Zelkova as he accidentally punches his own face. The echidna lands on the ground.] :Knuckles: I'm not done! :[He tries to attack Zelkova again, but the Metarex general fires plasma out of the green orb on its head, shocking him back. He bears down on Knuckles, but he leaps onto Zelkova's leg and punches it repeatedly.] :Yellow Zelkova: You are in for a shock, my tiny friend! :[He tries to shake Knuckles off, but to no effect. Knuckles even refuses to let go when being shocked by plasma.] :Knuckles: Gaahh! Some shock! Is that all you got, pal? :[A couple more punches do nothing. Knuckles tries his hardest and punches Zelkova's knee with all his might. It is so strong that not only is Zelkova finally dented, but the spikes on Knuckles' right hand break off. He cries out in pain. Zelkova bends down, injured by the mighty blow.] :Yellow Zelkova: You think you're clever, don't you?! :[Knuckles lands in front of Zelkova.] :Knuckles: What, you mean you haven't figured that out already? :[Amy's and Cream's spaceships fly overhead.] :Cream: It's Knuckles! He's still fighting him! :Amy: Let's get out of here while he's not looking! :[They flee. Yellow Zelkova stands up.] :Yellow Zelkova: You cannot fool me! :[Yellow Zelkova charges his hands, and fires plasma so strong that it electrocutes Knuckles and the two spaceships into the air. It even zaps Cosmo and Tails inside the Typhoon.] Change: The Blue Typhoon :Tails: I'll use Zelkova's energy against him to break through that Illuma-Shield! :Chris: [Over radio] Blue Typhoon, do you read me? :Tails: He's OK! Change: The lava planet :[Chris' ship descends from the clouds with Sonic on the wing.] :Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Tails: All right! :[Sonic leaps onto Amy's nearby craft.] :Amy: Hey, Sonic! :Sonic: Looks like Knuckles might need some assistance. Let you and me go lend him a hand! :[Yellow Zelkova sees the crafts flying around.] :Yellow Zelkova: What now? Will nothing deter these puny meddlers? :[Knuckles tries to punch Zelkova's hand, but it shocks him away.] :Sonic: Hey, big guy! Up here! :[He turns around to see Amy's ship flying towards him. Sonic has a coil of cable. He leaps towards Zelkova..] :Yellow Zelkova: You still have not learned, have you, hedgehog? Illuma-Shield! :[He deploys his electric body shield which shocks Sonic, forcing him backwards in the process. Sonic eventually lands on Cream's ship.] :Cream: We gotcha! :Cheese: Chao chao! :[She flies loops around Zelkova, and Sonic unwinds the cable around Zelkova. It soon forms a ring around him. Outside the Typhoon, Chris and Tails set up a pole.] :Chris: OK! :[Cosmo is also standing on the very front of the Typhoon's deck.] :Tails: [Off-screen] Cosmo! :Cosmo: Sonic! :[She waves a beacon. Sonic sees it and leaps back to Amy's ship.] :Sonic: Here goes! :[He throws his end of the cable down to the ground.] :Yellow Zelkova: What is this? What's going on here? :Knuckles: Don't you worry your little head, Zelkova! You just sit tight! :[Sonic leaps up to the storm clouds, stimulating them. Then he spins down to the planet's surface, with the lightning right behind him. Sonic spins down to the pole that has been set up. The lightning strikes the pole, then travels down through the cable. The plasma shield is set up again, but the lightning overpowers the shield and destroys it. Zelkova cries out.] :Chris: Yeah! :Cream: We did it, Sonic! :[Sonic lands on Cream's spaceship. Yellow Zelkova collapses to his knees, his armor crumbling.] :Yellow Zelkova: What... what is happening to me? :[The rest of his armor collapses to reveal a breaking new development. Chris, Knuckles, Tails, and Cosmo stare in shock. Yellow Zelkova is not a robot. There is a creature underneath the armor. Pieces of machinery fly everywhere. Zelkova screams, breaks free of the rest of his armor and stares down Knuckles. He lunges towards Knuckles, but is punched back easily. Another hefty punch sends Zelkova a little too close to the edge of the cliff. The ground breaks underneath him, and he starts to grapple the cliff feebly as he falls to his impending doom.] :Yellow Zelkova: Dark Oak will be victorious! ... He will have revenge! :[Yellow Zelkova sinks beneath the magma, never to be seen again. Meanwhile, the Typhoon crew are shocked at this latest development.] :Chris: He thought he was indestructible. Change :[Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe are analyzing data. Eggman removes a chip from a computer.] :Dr. Eggman: Interesting. After having researched their data, I have discovered the Metarex' plan to... :Decoe: [Whispering] Ixnay, Doctor. :[Pale Bayleaf enters the room.] :Pale Bayleaf: Doctor Eggman, is there something I can help you with? :[Doctor Eggman, is there something I can help you with?] :Dr. Eggman: Oh, not at all, my friend! I was just admiring your up-to-the-minute gadgetry. I really must commend you on your technological wherewithal! :Bocoe: The doctor is taking rather copious notes. :Decoe: Uh, so that he can build one... just like it! :[Bayleaf turns round.] :Pale Bayleaf: Zelkova's been destroyed. :Dr. Eggman: What's that? :Pale Bayleaf: It seems your so-called Illuma-Shield was of no use to him in the end. :Dr. Eggman: Well, it's didn't come with a warranty. :[Chuckling, Bayleaf leaves the room. Decoe and Bocoe look at Eggman in curiosity.] Change: The forest planet :[Shadow and Rouge reach the top of the tree there is a Chaos Emerald up there.] :Rouge: That looks pretty interesting. :Shadow: Let's see here. :[He takes the Chaos Emerald and crushes it in his hand, letting its pieces fall to the forest below.] :Shadow: I knew it. It's a fake. :Rouge: Why would there be a fake Chaos Emerald in the middle of nowhere? How weird. :[After a moment, they hear a groan in the forest below. They leap down there, and are horrified at what they see.] :Rouge: What?! :[It is Leon. His clothes are torn, and a tree is growing into him.] :Rouge: Shadow, it's that Leon guy from the resistance. :[His eyes slowly open.] :Shadow: Tell us what happened. :Leon: Metarex... they fooled us all... They told us... that we could be one of them... but they lied... Ungh... Destroying us all... already happening... :[The tree's roots grow further into him. Shadow can't bear to watch.] :Rouge: Shadow... :Leon: My pocket... Look inside... :[Shadow removes a device from Leon's left pocket.] :Shadow: What is it? :Leon: You must stop them... It's... not too late... :[Leon dies. As Shadow inspects the device, it is revealed that the rest of the Cascadian resistance force are also one with the trees. The episode ends and the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts